1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a walking assist apparatus capable of preventing falling in a pitch direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, many walking assist apparatuses have been developed as devices that assist the elderly and disabled in walking. Conventional walking assist apparatuses often have four or eight wheels to prevent the elderly and disabled from falling during walking. Such walking assist apparatuses have a carrier bag or the like to lower the center of gravity thereof, so as to enhance stability during walking.
To assist the elderly and disabled in walking, it is preferable that wheels be rotated by an electric motor or the like. For example, Japanese Patent No. 2898969 discloses a walking assist apparatus that estimates a moving state of a person assisted in walking (hereinafter referred to as “user”) on the basis of an external force detected by a sensor, and drives itself appropriately in accordance with the moving state of the user.
The walking assist apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2898969 requires a sensor that detects an external force. Therefore, to allow the walking assist apparatus to drive itself, the user has to always consciously apply a certain level of external force. Moreover, since the external force needs to be applied to a place where there is the sensor, the walking assist apparatus is difficult to deal with for an elderly or disabled person who is the user.
The elderly and disabled (users) tend to fall more often than people without disabilities. To prevent front or rear wheels from floating, conventional walking assist apparatuses have a main body that weighs over a certain amount, wheels that are spaced apart over a certain distance, or the like. As a result, since such walking assist apparatuses have a base area larger than a certain size, it may not be allowed to bring them on public transport, such as trains, depending on the base area.